Vampire Beast
The Vampire Beast '''(colloquially known as the '''Beast of Bladenboro or Vampire Cat) is a large monster identified with vampiric qualities; that made several livestock and pet killings in Bladenboro, North Carolina in December of 1954. It lasted for ten days. In 2007, the beast returned, but in other regions such as Boliva, Greensboro, and Lexington. 1950's The killings first happened on December 29, 1954, when a farmer reported a large cat-like beast has attacked one of his dogs and dragged it to an underbrush. More killings happened on New Years Day, 1955, where two dogs were found dead, all of their blood was drained out. The next day two more dogs were attacked by the mystery predator. On January 6, 1954, a 21-year-old mother named Mrs. C.E. Kinlaw walked outside one morning at 7:30 am and saw the beast stalking towards her. She screamed and ran inside the house. Her husband ran outside with a shotgun and saw the beast left cat-like paw prints. A farmer also reported a mystery creature killed three of his hogs, some of his cows, and one of his goats. The goat's head was fat and fritter. People also heard weird noises that sounded cat like, and some that sounded like a baby crying and a woman screaming. Locals reported seeing a creature that was part bear and part panther, it was three to four feet long, twenty inches high, weighing 150 pounds. It has brownish and tabby with bushy fur. The beast also has runty looking ears with a long tail and a cat-like face. These were the only descriptions of the Vampire Beast. The town's police chief, Roy Fores, organized a hunt for the creature but came up empty handed. When the Mayor, W.G Fussell, told the news papers about the creature. The beast got national publicity and hunters all the way from Tennessee. Newspapers from Arizona to New York made coverages of the hunts for the beast. Meanwhile the town was in chaos. Children were not allowed out at night and men stormed the forests with guns trying to find the creature. After a large bobcat was killed by a hunter, Fores and Fussell but end to the search, and after that, things started to settle down again. 2007 The beast returned to North Carolina in 2007, bringing more surprises and fear with it. In Lexington, 60 goats were found with their blood drained and their heads crushed. Thirty miles away in Greensboro, another farmer lost his goats in the same way. In Bolivia, a man named Bill Robinson lost his pit bull to the creature. He buried it, but the next day it was in the same location where it was killed. Four days later, another resident, Leon Williams, found his pit bull dead, it was covered in blood and it was missing a few body parts. There was sign of a struggle, which is strange for a pit bull. Other places lost a total amount of ten dogs in just two weeks. More tracks were found, these ones were measured 4 and a half inches in diameter. MonsterQuest In 2008, TV show MonsterQuest did a search for the beast. They concluded that what people may have been seeing and killing, was a cougar. However, the cougars has been dismissed as extinct throughout the east coast of America, except the tip of Florida. Category:Cryptids Category:carnivore Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Satyrs Category:Feline Category:Blood Suckers Category:Vampire